Talk:Wild World/Issue 1/@comment-4105222-20140921103720
This issue, man. I am having trouble starting this comment. It warrants a damn new comment because it's just that good. No, not just that. It warrants a comment, period. Really, I am having trouble starting because I have so many things to say. I was taken for a thrill ride, even though the action here is pretty modest in amount. It's a thrill, emotional, and educational ride for me. Anna and Daniela. These two made me love this issue like it was my close friend. I loved every bit of the two. They are the epitome of this issue. Starting out, I knew I was in for something new. And that's exactly what I got. This feels really fresh to me, since about two fresh-faced characters. Yes, even Daniela gets a lift from her cameo to a full-fledged main character. I cannot stress enough how significant she has become in this text alone; she belongs here, as opposed to her ALRTF appearance. You've taken the necessary steps in developing a redshirt into a shining star. I will never see her ALRTF appearance the same way ever again. That recruitment by Gustavo? Never happened in my head. I can't talk enough about those two, really. They are most certainly the center of this issue, the focus. And you've done fan-fucking-tastic at showing that. Length actually does something to a reader; it helps them invest in the story, takes more time with it. And that's exactly what you did to me, man. You didn't give me a snippet, you gave me a whole day in the life. Because of that, I felt like I grew with the two. Anna in particular, because I seem to relate to her more. I really hate to break into a into a new paragraph, but it's necessary because this is a new point: the true sister-sister relationship, man. It is right here. Issue 1 and I could already feel it. Anna and Daniela, opposites they may be, are sisters for life. Their very opposite traits answer for the closeness of their relationship. You did so well in showing that. SO FREAKING WELL. You don't even know how impressed I am by it. I really, really am. It's not just that realistic aspect, it's their realistic aspect of roommates. You showed perfectly well a day in the life of two college roommates. It's not all happiness; friction will be present. I swear, it just made so much sense that roommates would function this way. It's like I'm staring into my future (which is possible, except we'll most likely be both guys). The engrossing details, man. I freaking love it. I love Anna. As a character. You've made apparent Chet's influence in this girl. She is an intellectual, and more. You might even say Anna's character is someone I would totally date in real life. I know there are very few Anna's out there. Anyway, it is clear that Anna takes after her father, but the love for her mother? Still there, too. This family aspect we have, it's also something I freaking love. Family in a story is a theme I tend to enjoy, and, when not done in a soap-opera manner but more of a thematic device, it is right on the money for me. Once again, Anna's character is impressive. But wait.... we cannot forget about her other half, Daniela. She the opposite of Anna, AND MORE. Clearly the more outgoing, the one who has the power of having multiple friends, of not being alone, of looking the part. It's a part of Daniela, and by the looks of it, she wants something more. That's why she bounces off Anna, because she's a person she looks up to. Here, I think this is the point I wanted to make earlier: you show their opposite sides really well, and you show how well they attract. They cancel each other out as this sentient being of flawd perfection in the form of Anna's and Daniela's relationship. And this is why I really, really love these two. You've already got me invested in Anniela, but I cannot ignore the rest... in particular, our pal the Army. Pleasant surprise seeing Jorge Mendoza here, but it is to be expected. He had to start somewhere, and it seemed appropriate that we get a glance at it here. It is refreshing seeing him in a different scene (the WW scene), and it further reinforces why he's a man I would gladly serve under. But it's not just him. We also get to have plenty more of Aguila (a hidden gem in ALRTF--same Daniela syndrome to me) and Jaime. Aguila, in particular, surprised the heezy out of me this issue. I did not expect him to be there. I thought you were talking more about down the line in terms of his appearance. And he mentioned Ofelia? Yes, I was confirmed fanboying when I was reading that part. Cat's out of the bag, folks. Ofelia was with Aguila. I figured Aguila cared just as much as she did for him, but I definitely had to see it for my own eyes. So, you delivered. And now I'm looking for more. YurixFrank gotta look out. (but of course I got natural bias of this because reasons) I still have so much to say. But this is really important. I go back to the theme of Family. I think this is why I love Wild World so much. I like to work with Family in my writing too, and to have a skilled writer in a setting like this with characters like these? It is something I worship. This is definitely a different take of the theme I'm so used to seeing in American media (where family seems to lack in emphasis). It's also part of my culture, so that's why I relate to it so dearly. Oh, wait, before I go on my way, I need to mention Suares. I definitely did not want to label him as "villain, look out" or "antag, look out" but he kind of showed that near the end. He seems to be someone who makes things happen, and if he reaches out a little bit harder, those things he want to happen will happen. He's got potential, but... damn, he's a kid, he needs to mature up. Or change his priorities. Dammit, I can't give Suares too many chances. And so ends my commentary. You have given me a thrill ride, PBR. Just know that you delivered on my anticipation. Actually, damn you. Here I am, sitting, anticipating more. But I know your priorities, man. I'm in a similar predicament. Yes, Issue 1 has left me wanting more, but I will try to wait patiently so the product you come out with is not rushed. It was like reading a book, man. You've given me, the reader, some meanings to ponder, some themes to think, some plot points to anticipate until my next read-through. That, to me, is writing done right.